It has been observed from stability test of cars, that cars turn over when turning around if the velocity, V is greater than N(gdr/h), wherein,
V is the velocity of the car in turning around PA1 g is the gravity of earth PA1 d is half of the distance from a left wheel to a right wheel at either the front or the rear of the car PA1 r is the radius of the car's turning circle PA1 h is the altitude of the center of gravity of the car in turning around.
The velocity of the car in turning arond V, depends on d, r and h. If r & h are constant, a relatively larger value of a d permits V to have a larger value; but if d is constant, a larger value of h or a larger value of V causes the car to easily turn over. Therefore, d and h are very important factors to a car's stability which should be considered when the car is designed.
Theoretically, a turning object always withstands the tendency by its center line of gravity to cross its grounded point perpendicular to the earth. When a car turns around, its outer wheels are pushed downward so that the car will turn over if all those factors suit the equation V&gt;N(gdr/h).
Conventional suspension systems of cars feature respectively one hard type and one soft type. The hard type has as one of its advantages to resist the tendency of the car to turnover but provides little comfort to the travellers (riders). On the other hand, the soft type of suspension system provides a comfortable feeling to the travellers but increases the possibility of the car being turned over.
The main object of this invention is to provide a comfortable car while also improving its suspension system so it can resist to a greater extent that its original design the tendency of the car to turnover in turning around.